


Just Another Day

by vespertide



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertide/pseuds/vespertide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras's mornings are passed with coffee, a newspaper and - of course - Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

[This work has been meta-archived by the author]

**Author's Note:**

> An enormous hug and a thank you to Julia for beta-ing this and convincing me that it is not irredeemably hideous. You are an angel yourself.


End file.
